In conventional rotary electric machines, a ring member that holds a stator core is accommodated in a case such that a second end portion is fitted together therewith, and is held on the case by fastening and fixing a flange portion that extends radially at a first end onto a first end surface of the case using a bolt, a cover is fitted onto the case so as to close an opening near a first end of the case, and a rotor is accommodated inside the stator core so as to be rotatably supported by the floor portion of the case and the cover (see Patent Literature 1, for example).